It's not over
by PJATO95
Summary: It has been a year since the battle for olympus.  He thinks that he will get a break, bu little does he know that it's not over.
1. A call to a dangerous quest

**Hey this is my second story. Please read and review. Enjoy! Thanks to Percabeth777 for the help.**

**

* * *

**

Percy's POV

It was a normal day at camp. I was in the arena sword fighting with Connor, until I saw my girlfriend approach me.

Annabeth wore her orange camp half-blood shirt and her blonde hair looked fell over her shoulders, making her look stunning. I was hoping for a hug, but she had a serious on her face.

"Chiron needs to meet us in the Big House," Annabeth told me.

I didn't ask questions, following her to the Big house.

Chiron was sitting at the meeting table when we entered. He didn't waste any time and got right to the point. "There is a quest," he told us with a thoughtful expression.

It was unusual for this to happen because the war was over, and I had finally thought we could get a break. "What?" I asked him, leaning forward.

Chiron took a breath. "There is some trouble in the underworld," He told us.

The first thing that came to my mind was to ask about Nico. "Is Nico okay?"

Annabeth fingered her camp necklace. "I don't know, Percy." She said

"This is why you and Annabeth need to go down to the Underworld immediately," Chiron said. I could easily see the distressed look in his eyes. "You have two days to pack and prepare."

I met Annabeth's eyes, and I knew what she was thinking. We had to complete the quest and help Nico no matter what it would take.

I was about to speak , when Chiron added. "But, you mustn't forget…one of you must visit the oracle."

It surprsided me when Annabeth stood up. "I'll do it." She said.

I gave her a look asking her if she was sure. "Trust me," she said. "I'lll handle it."

And, so Annabeth disappeared into the attic, leaving me and Chiron waiting in suspense.

When she finally came back down, after what seemed like eternity, she had a distressed look on her face.

I helped her back into her chair.

"What is it, Child?" Chiron asked her softly.

Annabeth looked hesitant but she recited the prophecy:

_"Two shall travel to the land of the dead_

_There they shall face their inner dread_

_The greatest love will be put on a test_

_Met by another, all three will do their best_

_But in the end one will be put to rest."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Chiron looked thoughtful. "It is all up to you and Annabeth now. You need to make your own decision."

Annabeth apparently knew what it meant. "We are the two who have to travel to the land of the dead, and _met by another_ has to be Nico." She told me.

"That makes more sense." I told her.

Annabeth took a deep breath. I felt he grip my hand under the table, and I could tell that she was more worried than she would show. "Whatever happens I know that we will make thing alright."

And me and Annabeth left the Big House to pack our bags.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review with your thoughts**


	2. The flight ride of terror

After the two days me and Annabeth were ready so we decided to head off.

Chiron provided us with a really nice car. It was a sports car, and it was black with orange stripes.

I looked over at Annabeth, "I have a license, so I think I should drive."

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain," She said.

We said goodbye to Chiron and headed off.

I looked over at Annabeth, and she looked really nervous about the whole thing, so I slipped my hand into hers in an effort to comfort her.

Annabeth gave me a look. "Both hands on the steering wheel, Seaweed Brain."

I let go of her and grabbed onto the steering wheel.

Annabeth was thinking I could tell because she always gets this look on her face when she is.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she told me, but I could tell that something was on her mind.

"You look worried," I told her. "What are you thinking about?"

"It's nothing just leave me alone for a while,Percy," she snapped.

I didn't ask any more questions, but when we got to a stoplight I reached over to Annabeth. "Everything will be okay," I told her.

"I know, but we never know what might happen." She told me

I agreed that is probably true. I leaned over to Annabeth and gave her a kiss.

She looked at me. "Percy, the light is green go before we cause a ruckus."

I sped off.

When we got to the airport Annabeth told me something about the car.

"Don't worry about parking it. It will disappear and when we come back after the quest it will reappear in this very spot."

All of a sudden I remembered about how I can't fly because of Zeus. I decided to keep quiet so Annabeth wouldn't worry.

Annabeth had thought of something bad because she looked nervous.

"What are you thinking about?" I attempted asking here again.

"How will we get through security? I have a knife and you have a sword." She stated.

That worried me.

"Here we go," I said as we arrived at the security guard.

_Somehow we managed to get though without the whole thing beeping at us. We went looking for_ where our plane would be.

"Hey, our tickets are for first class," Annabeth said excitedly.

_Sweet,_ I thought to myself.

When we boarded the plane, the flight attendant took our tickets and immediately led us to first class.

The cabin was really nice. It had two couches facing each other, and a table in the middle. On one wall there was a flat screen TV.

I looked over at Annabeth. "This is really nice."

"I am glad that we get this all to ourselves."

After we had sat down I remembered about the whole Zeus and flying. I started to wonder if I would be fine, but since Chiron had gotten the tickets I knew we would be fine.

The captain came on the intercom. "Everyone fasten your seatbelts. We are about to take off."

We sat facing each other. Once we had taken off, and the '_fasten your seat belt'_ sign had gone off we unbuckled them."

The flight attendant came in, but she looked really suspicious.  
I knew that I needed to keep an eye on her.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She asked us. We politely said no, and she left.

"I wonder what'll happen when we get to the Underworld." I told Annabeth.

"I don't know, but I hope it is nothing too serious."

We didn't say anything after that.

A few minutes later the flight attendant reappeared, but she didn't say anything.

Then she left again.

_That was weird,_ I thought to myself.

All of a sudden out of nowhere the lady reappeared, but she wasn't a normal flight attendant, she was a Kampѐ! She attacked Annabeth before she could get her knife out.

I ran in to help with Riptide. Annabeth couldn't get her knife out so she was standing helplessly. I tried to barge in, but before I could reach Annabeth the monster slashed at her. She yelped and fell to the floor.

"Annabeth!" I said.

I ran forward and lunged with my sword. Somehow I had managed to hit the monster right in the heart and she disintegrated.

"Annabeth?"

She didn't answer.

I looked over to where she had fallen and she was lying there bleeding, and motionless.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffy. Review if you want updates.**


	3. The end of the ride

When I got over to Annabeth, she was unconscious on the floor, bleeding profusely. "I need help! She's is injured." I called, hoping anyone on board the flight would hear me. All of a sudden a man appeared. He walked over to where I was sitting with Annabeth. Somehow he seemed familiar. "I am Apollo."The man said. I suddenly felt like I was completely safe. I had a feeling that Zeus wouldn't try to hurt me with another god on board."Can you save her?" I asked, silently praying."I think so, but I'll need your help." He told me. He took out a little box and when he pulled the string, it opened up, revealing every medicine that is known to both mortals and demigods."That's convenient." I said stupidly. I wasn't kidding when I said that he had everything."Find her some nectar and bandages?" The god ordered me. I found the two things he asked me for almost immediately. He poured the nectar in her mouth and started wrapping the bandages around her chest where she had been slashed by the monster."Is she going to be okay?" I asked Apollo, feeling like there was nothing more important than Annabeth at the moment."She should be." He told me, and a sudden feeling of relief met me.

The god smiled at me one last time, and I almost expected him to mumble out a haiku, but instead he extended his arm, handing me extra bandages and Nectar. Apollo winked, "You might need this."

With a sudden poof, the god suddenly vanished.

I gathered Annabeth in my arms as best as I could, and carried her back to the couch where she had been sitting.A few minutes later I saw her move. "Annabeth?" I said quietly, touching her hand. "Percy," she said, opening her eyes slowly. "What-…What happened?""Do you remember anything?"Annabeth opened her eyes and looked up at me. "The last thing I remember was a Kampѐ jumping out and attacking me." "After the monster attacked you, and you didn't have your knife out the monster slashed your side," I explained slowly, hoping it wouldn't be too much for her to take in. "After you fell, there wasn't anyone here to help you. But, then Apollo showed up and he healed you."

I watched the weariness disappear out of Annabeth's eyes as they widened. "Apollo?" She asked, "He was here?"

"Yeah," I told her, "If it wasn't for him…"my voice trailed off, and I gripped her hand tighter.

Annabeth took a shaky breath. "And what about Kampe?"

"Don't worry about it." I told her, gently. "I took care of her."

Annabeth nodded, and put on the same brave face that I had come to know.

"Apollo said that you should be fine." I said, helping Annabeth into a sitting position. She looked half dazed, but she focused on me. "He left us some extra bandages and nectar."

Annabeth nodded, and I had a feeling she felt a lot worse than she was letting me know. I slid over closer next to her, making sure she okay. "How long till we land?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know," I told her honestly, "soon, hopefully."

Annabeth let her own fingers tighten around mine, giving me a small smile. I didn't know what it was about her that at that moment, but I couldn't take my eyes away. I found myself leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "I'm glad that you're okay." I told her.

Annabeth returned the small smile as best as she could.

"I just hope this won't affect the rest of the quest," Annabeth mumbled, more to herself than to me. "I can't afford to be weak right now."

"We'll be fine." I promised her. "I'm not going to let anything else happen to you."

The "fasted your seat belt" sign came back on, and I stood up, offering Annabeth my hand. She didn't reject and I helped her back into her seat. For the rest of the ride, Annabeth's hand stayed securely in mine. When we finally landed we exited through the back doors that had opened. "Let's go through security and find a taxi to take us to a hotel." I told her."Fine by me, Seaweed Brain." She told me, already returning to her old self. And, so with Annabeth's hand in mine, we went through security and headed out to try and hail a taxi.


	4. The trip to the Underworld

"Here comes the taxi," I called, "We need to go to the nearest hotel."

Once we had started driving we decided to talk about the quest

"Annabeth? Do you know anything else about the quest that you won't tell me? You look like you are thinking about something."

"Percy, I am really worried about Nico. Since he is in the underworld, and he called for us to go and help him. You know what I mean?"

"I'm sure they can hold up fine." I told her. _I hope I am telling the truth_. "We are getting there as fast as we can. You can't expect us to get there in one day. I could tell that she was still thinking about it. "It'll be fine." I told her, and then I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Annabeth looked up suddenly, "The oracle told me something that I just remembered."

"WHAT?" I asked immediately.

Annabeth looked really scared. "We have to get there soon. The problem is getting worse the longer it takes us to get there."

"Is this why you have been worried this whole time." I asked her.

"Yeah and for other things too." She told me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"What is actually happening down there."

Then we got to the hotel. I paid the driver, and then we headed inside.

The motel was nice. It looked pretty new, and there wasn't a lot of people there.

We had room service for dinner because we didn't want to go anywhere else.

When the food came, the lady who had brought it in stared at us for a few seconds.

"What?" I asked her. I didn't want to sound rude, but she was just staring at us.

All of a sudden she lunged at us. I ran forward with Riptide and Annabeth came in with her knife.

"What's this for?" I shouted at the lady.

Suddenly she grew to be about 10 feet tall. I was surprised she still fit in the tiny motel room.

"Annabeth look out!" I shouted to her. The monster grabbed her and lifted her up into the air.

Luckily she had a tight grip on her knife. I distracted the monster for a moment, and Annabeth stabbed the monster right where her heart was and she disappeared.

"Nice save." I told her. But when I looked over at her she looked really weak. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I feel very tired." She told me.

Then she fell to the floor.  
"Annabeth!" I shouted as I ran over.

A few seconds later she awoke. "Percy?"

"Are you okay?" I asked her again.

"I'm fine." She replied back promptly.

"Okay then let's eat."

The dinner was very nice. After we finished we decided to get to bed, so we could head off early tomorrow morning.

That night I slept with no special dreams about anything. When I awoke Annabeth was already awake and looking out the window.

I walked over to her. "Hey are you ready to go?" I asked her.

We headed off. "I don't feel like eating today." She told me.

I agreed immediately.

We walked the rest of the way because we were very close to where the entrance to the underworld was.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?" I replied back.

"I am so glad that we got to go on this quest together."

"Same here."

We were silent for the rest of the way.

"Hey I can see where the entrance to the underworld is." Annabeth shouted excitedly.

We had finally arrived.

* * *

Review if you to read more.


	5. The Battle for the Underworld

"We're here," I announced proudly._ For Annabeth's sake,_ _I better not show how nervous I really am_, I thought to myself.

As we headed in Annabeth kept looking over at me.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I am really anxious to get inside and find out what is happening." She told me nervously.

I turned around to look at her. "We will be fine," I promised.

When we got inside, it was complete chaos. All of the people and monsters that were in Tartarus were fighting the other people.

"We've have to find Nico!" I shouted to Annabeth.

"Let's try to fight our way around until one of us finds him." She told me.

"Okay. Good luck, Wise Girl." I told her, quickly moving forward to kiss her forward for luck

"Wait," she said before we separated, "we need to try and have some sort of signal."

After minutes of wasting useful time, we finally decided to try and make some sort of bird noise over the fight.

"Good luck, Seaweed Brain." She told me as she headed off.

I immediately got out Riptide, and ran into the battle. A person jumped at me and tried to attack, but I was too quick and I sliced off his head.

I fought my way through more and more of the battle hoping to hear Annabeth.

All of a sudden I saw a boy lying on the ground. I prayed that it wasn't Nico, but I was wrong. "Nico!" I shouted.

When I had finally fought my way over to him I made the bird noise hoping that Annabeth would hear it. She returned it. Relieved that she knew where I was, I knelt by Nico's side. He had cuts on his arms and legs.

Annabeth arrived soon after. "Percy you found him!" She stated, relieved.

"He's hurt pretty badly," I told her. When she arrived at my side she let out a gasp of horror. "Get out some things that Apollo gave you."

I quickly searched for the nectar and some of the bandages that Apollo had given me. "Start to give him some nectar while I bandage him up," I told Annabeth quickly.

"Right."

Once I had finished bandaging him, and Annabeth finished her job. We sat by him, silently praying that he would be okay.

All of a sudden his eyes opened. "Percy? Annabeth? When did you guys get here?"

Annabeth took a deep breath of relief.

I put a hand on Nico's shoulder, trying to hold back my smile but I honestly was greatful that he was alright. "We arrived a couple hours ago, and we had to separate to try and find you. When I found you, you were lying on the ground, Nico. We had to bandage you up." I explained.

He nodded, and I helped him to his feet. "Are you strong enough to go into battle?" Annabeth asked him.

"I think so." He said, though he still looked pretty shaky on his feet

"Annabeth, can you lead him to a quiet part away from the battle? I don't think he is ready to go back into the battle." I said, noticing Nico's weakness.

Annabeth gave me a quick nod, heading off to find a secure area.

I ran back into the battle.

That's when I face to face with a very familiar old enemy. "Luke? What are you doing here?" I asked, shock tracing my voice.

There was a look of pure hate in his voice. "I have come back from the depths of Tartarus to take revenge on all the people who I have despised my whole life."

I charged him with Riptide. "Did you lead everyone into this battle?" I asked him.

"Yes I did. We all wanted to take revenge, so we decided to force a battle upon the rest of the Underworld."

I went to stab him in the abdomen, but he was much quicker than I thought he was. He stabbed me in my right shoulder.

"Hah! Die my mortal enemy." He told me, bitterly.

By this time everyone had finished fighting off the monsters and we were the only ones still fighting. I could see Annabeth on the far side running towards me. I thought quickly and somehow when I looked over at Annabeth it distracted Luke. I took advantage of that and tried to stab him in the stomach, but I was fading from my injury to my shoulder. Eventually the whole world faded away and all I saw was blackness.

**Annabeth's POV**

Nico, and I headed over to a quiet spot after we had left Percy. I stood the whole time feeling extremely nervous and hoping her was alright. I couldn't see Percy for most of it, but when the battle died down I could see him fighting Luke. As shocked as I was, I didn't have time to comprehend why Luke was here- my attention was on Percy. He was weakening, and I could tell that he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Hold on Percy!" I shouted frantically, doing my best to make it over the dead bodies and get to him.

When I arrived, with Nico right behind me, Percy was lying on the floor with a wound to his shoulder that was bleeding profusely. He lay there unconscious and helpless.

"No!" I shouted.

Luckily that had distracted Luke and he charged at me and Nico, but we were ready for him. We ran forward and attacked until he finally found a way to escape and retreat from the battle.

We ran back to where Percy was.

"Percy?" I said, taking his head and placing it in my lap. He didn't answer. "Nico, do you have any nectar or ambrosia?" I asked nervously.

"This is all I have," He said, taking out a package from his pocket.

I fed Percy the food of the gods. "Nico can you go into his bag and grab the extra bandages."

Nico quickly did as I told him.

As he was bandaging him up, Percy opened his eyes.

"Is Luke gone?" He asked me.

"Yeah Nico and I took care of him. Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine… I think." He told me.

I found myself smiling, realizing how happy I was that he was alright. My mind drifted to the fact that we had defeated Luke and found Nico.

"We need to go back to camp," Percy said, as if to read my mind. " Nico will you come with us?"

"Ummmm," He seemed to think about it for a second. Then, he glanced back at the darkness that enveloped the underworld. "Sure," he finally answered.

We headed back to camp with pride.


	6. The return back to the airport

**Percy's POV**

"We should probably hail a taxi," Annabeth told me.

We all agreed and we went to go look for one to come by.

I raised my hand as one went by and we quickly got inside as it stopped.

"We need to go to Los Angeles Airport," I told the driver.

When he started driving, I found myself turning towards Nico. "How did all of the people and monsters get out of Tartarus? When did it happen?" I asked him, rushing my words. There were a lot of questions and Annabeth and I needed answers.

Nico looked over at me. "They made a mob force that moved as one a pushed there way out of Tartarus. I called Chiron as soon as I had realized it. It was probably an hour or two later I would guess."

I nodded, "It's good that you called quickly."

We were silent for the rest of the ride because I guess we had a lot on our minds.

I had a window seat so I was looking out the window. All of a sudden I saw this huge dog come out of the trees. It was a Hellhound. "Stop the taxi!" I shouted at the driver. He stopped and let us out. I told him to stay here so we didn't have to try and hail another taxi.

"What's wrong Percy?" Annabeth asked me as her and Nico stared at me.

"I just saw a Hellhound. It's over there," I told them uneasily. I could see that the taxi driver was confused on why we had stopped and that he probably couldn't see the hellhound through the mist.

We ran forward with our weapons. The dog growled and ran towards us.

"Look out!" I shouted to Annabeth, but the dog had already grabbed her by her shirt. She was screaming and trying to fight all at once. Normally she would have been able to kill it without any problem, but I knew that she had already been injured and weakened throughout the whole quest.

"Hold on Annabeth I am coming!" I shouted. She looked at me and I saw something that I hope to never see cross her face again. It was a look of pure fear and pain.

Nico and I charged the monster. We had distracted the hellhound and it threw Annabeth aside. She landed just a little bit away. She didn't get back up, which made me seize in fear.

"Annabeth!" I shouted.

We continued to fight the monster until we had finally beaten it and it turned to dust.

I ran over to Annabeth, and she was already getting back up.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine." She told me, biting back the pain. "Seriously. Let's head back to the taxi, so we can be on our way again." She said, obviously eager to get out of here.

After we had gotten back into the taxi we were exhausted. I must have fallen asleep because I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

"Percy, we've arrived at the airport." Annabeth told me.

We got out, and looked at the tickets. Somehow Chiron had known that Nico would come along, so we had three tickets instead of two. I decided not to questions Chiron's way of always knowing everything.

These tickets are for first class again!" Annabeth noticed, and I knew she was relieved we could at least relax on the ride back to camp.

After we had gotten through security without any problem we went looking for our plane, and when it was due to depart. Of course I was no help considering my dyslexia was acting up.

"It is going to depart in 20 minutes and it is close by." Nico told us after spotting it.

"Great! We need to start heading over there." I said relieved that we didn't have too far to walk.

We found the first class area and settled very nicely.

"How long is the flight?" Nico asked since he hadn't been on the flight before when we flew there.

"I would say maybe 5 to 6 hours." I told him, remembering.

We enjoyed the relaxation of the plane ride after the whole quest. Annabeth looked relieved. " I think this is the most relaxed I have felt in a long time."

A few minutes later I looked over at Nico, and he was asleep. "I am going to bed too…it's been a really long day." I told Annabeth. She agreed and I fell asleep almost instantly.

"Percy?" I awakened to see Annabeth and Nico looking at me. "The fasten your seat belt sign has come on so we could land.

We got off the plane. Once we had gotten through security we went to find the car.


End file.
